No need for Jerren and Ami chapter one:arrival
by kingdomman4
Summary: what happens when ami mizuno from sailor moon and my oc partner jerren become exiles in the jurain empire along with the peolpe from mercury? after crash landing on mercury and escaping earth to find a purpose the people of mercury took them in.until jurai for no reason came in and destroyed the whole planet and took the people of mercury and jerren and ami away as exiles...


part 1: Exile to Jurai

Far from mercury, in the outer recesses of the universe, Jurian Imperial Military ships arrived on their home planet Jurai,landing safeley on it's soil after peircing and flying through the planets atmosphere. Captives were being steadily marched from the ship's hold, closely observed by their captors. Two among these captives were Jerren and Ami, who were roughly forced back into the single file line of their peers with the butts of their guards' weapons.  
Keep it moving, kid. You're dragging the line down. a guard yelled sharply, thrusting the butt of his weapon again into his back.  
It's not my fault these cuffs weigh a ton!, they make it a hassle to move, much less do it quickly... he replied under his breath.  
Jerren ryo gregory, was a black skined boy,age 19 weighing in at 5 foot 5 and was wearing a black tank top and jeans. he was somewhat of a complainerbut nice when you get to know him.  
The guard caught a vague hint of what he'd said and shoved him yet again, harder this time. Not far off, Ami could be heard attempting to calm the guards' strikes.  
You can't treat us like this! Captive or no, we're still people! she cried.  
Now ami mizuno anderson was a small but intellegent woman with a height of 5 foot 2 ,being also 20 years old  
she had blue hair and eyes ,a white butoned shirt with a blue vest,a middle waist skirt that was brown,and brown boots.  
Both of you, shut your mouths! another guard called Or would you rather I make you shut them? he said, thumbing the hilt of his sabre.  
No, no, we're moving. No need for hostility. she mumbled, shuffling forward with the rest. It wasn't long before they managed to reach the end of the line, forced into what they hoped was a temporary holding area.

These guards must be insane! Jerren screamed, looking over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any guards waiting to strike him again; he didn't need another bruise on his back. Or worse.

Not to mention incredibly rude. They can't just treat us like animals because we're imprisoned here. she sighed, looking down the length of the line, admiring how long it really was. Jeremy took notice and looked as well.

Jeez... this line is worse than the ones you find at a newly opened amusement park! he said, eyes open wide in awe from the sheer volume of people. Ami sighed, turning his attention to her again.  
Yeah, I know. And just a quick estimate puts us waiting here for at least 4 hours, probably more. by the time we get done here I'll be well into my 90's! she ran her fingers across her face, feeling the wrinkles that didn't yet exist. Jerren sighed this time, exasperated. Ami smiled at him Don't be such a downer, Jerren. We could both use the exercise. Not to mention this fresh air actually feels , Ami. Seems like no matter how bad the situation is, you always manage to find the bright side. Jerren told her.  
Well, someone has to do it. How else would we keep our spirits up? She replied, smiling in earnest.

Yeah, you've got a point there. Especially not knowing just where we're headed. he said. His head tilted up as he caught sight of what looked like a bird passing by. Ami took notice as well, her head tracking its flight. It was only then that the two truly looked at the planet on which they'd landed, and they were unable to stop staring.  
Enormous rolling hills, completely green without even a trace of brown; monolithic trees, stretching into the sky and almost touching the clouds; an immeasurable array of flora dotting its entirety, splashing color everywhere; seemingly endless rivers, clear enough to see the fish swimming in all met their eyes. It was truly stunning.

This might not be an ideal situation, Ami. But this place is just... it's... he was unable to find a proper word to describe what he was seeing.

I know, Jerren. Breathtaking. she replied.

The line began moving again, and faster than Ami had predicted. Soon enough, the pair saw their destination, whatever it may be, on the horizon.

Well, it looks like you were wrong about how long this would take, eh? Jerren asked, smiling and gazing around at the pure beauty of the place they'd been taken.

It would seem that I was, Jeremy. And I'm almost sad to see it go.

Roughly two hours had passed since Jeremey and Ami had progressed into the registration centre. As the outside got further and further away, they both were amazed to see how big the centre really was.  
Take a look at this monstrosity, Jeremey said in awe. I.. I don't know what to say. I'm usure whether I should be amazed or intimidated! He exclaimed.  
If you ask me, I'd say a bit of both, Replied Ami. The architectural boundaries of this place... Very intriguing. But, like you said, it's also very intimidating in it's size. SHe muttered, craning her neck to see better. The centre was a very large building, spanning 400 cubits in length, 200 in height and 300 in width. Being made of a steel and titanium alloy, the walls and floors reflected a bit of light. As if to put a cheery on top, there were also large computer screens built into the walls, flashing data by at lightning speed while the interface made various sounds.

Two Jurian guards split the captives into two groups, prodding and whacking at them with their weapons like before. The men were forced to one side and the woman the other. The emperor strode out, his steps long and smooth as he looked upon his captives. He was about 6 feet tall with hair and beard being a purple colour. His skin was a fair caucasian tone and his eyes a red wine colour. He was dressed in long, elegant-looking robes with shades of brown and purple, while the ankle-length cape he wore was a dark blue. Just from his walk you could tell he was a tad arrogant and proud, and you would later learn of his short temper. A cocktail which made him the most feared ruler in the galaxy. His name: Azuza Masaki Jurai.  
The empress stood beside him, not quite matching his height, but still tall for a Jurian female, standing at 5 feet and 7 inches. She had blue hair tied up in a long ponytail style, red eyes and the same skin tone as her husband. Her attire was a slew of red, pink and brown. Personality-wise, these two were polar opposites. She was cheery and all smiles. Misaki Jurai.

Jeremey was next in line and approached the front, standing before the emperor at a holoscreen computer.  
What is your name and age, boy? He asked without looking up.  
My name's Jeremey, I'm 19 years of age. He said, nervously. The emperor nodded and spoke again.  
Good, now forget it. Here you'll be addressed as slave number 9631151. Jeremey gasped at this.  
What!? That's a load of crud! You can't just call me a 7 digit number! I have a name already! He exclaimed, causing the emperor to frown.  
It's you name now, boy, and you'll not only respond when you're called by it, He paused to reach for his sword, putting it to Jeremey's throat. You're going to like it, got it!? Jeremey froze and lowered his head, nodding.  
It's fine... He gulped. Azuza grinned and patted him on the head.  
Now that's what I like to hear from a good, submissive slave or Jurai. Now go on ahead to the scanner at the gate. He waved him off, turning his attention back to the holoscreen.

Jeremey walked forward to the scanner, walking into it's field of operation.  
It said in a low, computerized voice. Number 9-6-3-1-1-5-1. Age: 19. Skin tone: Dark. Hair colour: Black. Eye colour: Black. Gender: Male. Welcome to Jurai, newcomer. Jermey moved forward after this.  
After Jeremey, Ami went next. She approached the empress and waited for her to speak.  
Hello, captive of Jurai. What is your name and age? She said cheerfully, looking over at her.  
My name is Ami Mizuno, and I come from Earth. My age is 20 years, Ma'am.  
I see. Well, your new name is... She trailed off while looking over the holoscreen, momentarily pausing. Where did you say you were from again? She asked.  
Earth, Ma'am. The man your husband just sent through is also from there. Ami replied repectfully.  
Interesting... Well, your new name you will be addressed as here will be number 0254. You must remember this for the slave auctions tomorrow. Now head to the scanner at the gate. She said smiling.  
I accept my new name Ma'am. She finished and walked to the gate.

The computer said once again. Number 0-2-5-4. Age: 20. Skin tone: Light. Hair colour: Blue. Eye colour: blue. Gender: Female. Welcome to Jurai, newcomer. And she stepped through the gate. After a few more of the day's slaves had been cleared, Misaki the empress walked over to where her husband sat. He was still on his computer hub, searching through the holoscreen.  
I have some very interesting news for you, my dear. She beamed.  
What is it? I'm quite busy right now. He didn't look up.  
Numbers 0254 and 9631151 are not from Mercury as we once thought. They are, in fact, from Earth. The emperor stopped typing and looked up at her.  
Really? Well, that certainly is interesting. Bring them to me after we have finished with the rest of these captives. He went back to work after he was finished speaking.  
It will be done, dear. She walked back to her own station.

An hour of wading through crowds and searching later, Jeremey found Ami picking what resembled roses.  
I finally found you, Ami! He said with relief, running up to her. She looked up at him with a face of sadness.  
Apparently my name is not Ami any more. It's 'Slave Number 0254'. She sniffed at the flower's sweet smell. He sighed and sat down with her.  
So, they changed yours too, huh? Well, I'm Slave Number 9631151, and it's a pleasure to meet you. He held out his hand to shake. They both laughed a little at this. The moment of mirth was broken though as two Jurian guards approached them. Jeremey and Ami both grimaced.  
You two, are you numbers 0254 and 9631151? The guard on the left asked. Ami nodded at this.  
Yes we are, why do you ask? The guards nodded at each other and brought out pairs of handcuffs.  
You are to be escorted by us, willingly or not. The guard on the right said as they were grabbed and cuffed.  
Wait! Why are we being taken?! Where are you taking us!? He yelled as they were dragged off.

About 30 minutes later, the guard still dragging Jeremey and ami, made it to the castle of Azuza and Misaki. They opened the huge doors and dragged them through the halls, all the way to their thrown room. The guards then threw them onto the ground, and Jeremey and Ami fell onto their faces on the carpet.  
"Hey!" Jeremy shouted at the guard, "What was that for!? That was so unnecessary!"  
"What rude guards!" muttered Ami, getting up from the floor with her hands still cuffed. "That is not how you treat a lady!". The 2nd guard pushed her back down onto her face and held her head with his hand. "Get back on the ground!" the guard ordered as he held her head tightly. "You bow down to your superiors, or do we have to MAKE you do so?  
"Hey, you get your hands off her!" Jeremey yelled as he got up, but the guard push him back down onto the floor and put his foot on Jeremey's head.

"How do we get into these predicaments?" asked Jeremey as he was struggling on the ground. "It seems to happen a lot now!"  
"We're just at the wrong place at the wrong time." answered Ami as she was still pinned to the ground by the other Jurain guard. "Or maybe it's a nightmare and we're at home asleep, heavily sedated in our beds after drinking a warm glass of milk."  
Jeremey and Ami then took a glimpse of the castle while still pinned down to the floor and their expressions were suprising. The castle's walls and floors were plastered with a mixture of silver and beige, while outside, the cylinder shaped castle was completely silver. There were tree roots growing on the inside, as well as the outside of the castle, since there was a huge tree on top. There was a moat around the castle, streaming with crystal clear water. There was also a huge flower field growing outside full of roses, dandelions, and daisies expanding to 6 feet in height.

"Whoa!" Jeremey said as he saw all of this. "This castle, it's amazing!"  
"Agreed" replied Ami. "Its design and wide use of colors seems to fascinate me to no end."  
"SILENCE!" Azuza said as he pounded his hand on his throne and asserted his authority. "you boy and girl are in a whole lot of trouble."  
"Trouble?" replied Jeremey, "What did we do!?"  
"Yes," replied Ami. "Why are we in trouble and what law of yours did we violate?"  
Azuza turned his attention to Ami and said, "You told my wife Misaki that you two were from Earth and not Mercury. Is that true?"  
"Affirmative sir" replied Ami as the guard released her and she got up from the floor. "That's exactly what I told her. Is that a problem?"  
"yes it is" answered Azuza, "A big one. Earth is an underdeveloped planet that hasn't even entered in its space age yet, and its also apart of our mighty empire."  
"IT'S WHAT!?" yelled Jeremey and Ami, both standing up as they heard all of this.  
"You annexed our planet Earth into your empire?" Ami asked in a suprised voice, "Why haven't you occupied it if it's your territory now?"

"We give the premature planets a measure of self- rule and independence," said Azuza, "But when they become advanced like us, then we occupy their territory. If they comply, it will be a peaceful time for them, but if they refuse then we have no choice but to use our might to enforce our will."  
"So you're an imperialistic empire." replied Ami, "And won't hesitate to flex your military arm  
if they choose not to submit."  
"Thats correct." answered Misaki with a smile, "You see, we give these planets two options: that of life or that of death since the whole universe is practically under our control. There are even times when we made examples of planets who did not submit to our rulership."  
"Are you serious!?" Jeremey shouted in a surprised tone. "You actually destroyed them?"  
"Yes," replied Azuza, "We crushed them with our might in seconds. Some tried to fight back, but resistance was completely futile."  
"The same way you did Mercury" replied Ami, "leaving everything desolate and completly empty."

"Correct" replied Azuza, "Now enough of that and back to what I was saying. You two are in trouble for stepping on Jurain soil. There is a galactic international law forbidding the contact with underdeveloped planets at the punishment of death. But since it's the other way around, I guess the death penalty falls upon you two".  
At that very moment, Jeremey and Ami became afraid because of what the Emperor said. There  
were sweat drops streaming down their faces as they splashed on the floor. Their bodies shook uncontrollably, and their lips quivered as fear gripped them.

"But I wont." said Azuza, "And the only reason why im sparing you is because we can make good use of cheap labor out of you, especially since you're humans. The citizens of Jurai would pay good money to have two human slaves toil for them."  
Jeremey and Ami sighed in relief as they heard all of this.  
"But until tomorrow, you will be watched by the royal guards."  
"All day?" replied Jeremey, "Why?"  
"Because I don't trust the two of you." replied Azuza, "For all I know, you might run away or even plan a conspiracy with the people of Mercury to overthrow the Empire."  
"We would never do such a thing!" replied Ami, "We might be Exiles and slaves, but we're also law-abiding people and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Azuza, "You will be watched by my guards until you are sold tomorrow and that's final! Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir." said both Jeremey and Ami.  
"It's your highness." said Azuza pounding his fist, "Call me your highness!"  
"Yes... your highness." Jeremey and Ami said in respect.  
"Alright, you two are dismissed. You may go now." said Azuza. The guards then took both of them out of the room. Misaki leaned by Azuza and went by his ear.  
"Honey, why do they need an escort until the slave auctions tomorrow?"

"Because they might be the ones..." Azuza said in a stumped voice.  
"The ones?" replied a confused Misaki. "What do you mean?" Azuza got off his throne  
and Misaki got off as well. "Come with me Azuza." she said in a somewhat calm voice, "I have something to show you that might come as a suprise."  
Azuza opened a huge purple door by using a special golden plastered there was a  
an ancient hologram projector that looked like it was crumbling from its old age. I had cracks from top to bottom and it's silver plated color looks as if it was had a hologram up that was in cryptic a writing and it spanded from up to 2 pages.

What is this ancient relic Misaki said as she stared at it with amazment.  
This hologram contains a prophecy that what recorded by a Jurain prophet around the time the first Emperor of Jurai ruled Answered Azuza and whats so unique about it is it's about the planet Jurai.  
It is replied Misaki,what about us?. Azuza then read it and translated it from word to word.  
It said that thekingdom of ancients will someday take the planet that controls aall things by storm, and rescue all the oppressed from there oppressors.  
who are the oppressed said Misaki as she was scratching her head, I don't get it.  
The oppressed obviously is referring to the people of mercury anserwed Azuza and There oppressers are us.

So this is practically a doomsday prophecy against us! Misaki said all in shock in surprise,but who Is The prince and princess?  
It probrobly refers to Those two humans that just left replied Azuza , there the ones who will over throw us.  
Them? replied Misaki,but how? were the most powerful empire in the galaxy and not only that we Have alliances and most important of all tsunami, our guardian and protector of Jurai, How will they overcome her?.  
I haven't a clue said Azuza,but as time progresses, we will know when the sign occurs in as for as they go they must be watched definitely more closely!


End file.
